Wishes
by funkydelic sid
Summary: Eclair and Kyouya go just a little bit insane. Really, they're not together, not romantically at least.
1. Chapter 1

Eclair came back one day, to Japan.

She went to Kyouya.

They sat in his sitting room, where they should have been supervised, but no one was there to supervise them.

"Why did you come, Eclair? Come to ruin the lives of my friends again? To threaten my father's company? " Kyouya stared at her over the top of his glasses, leaning on his elbows.

Eclair laughed harshly.

"Ah, Kyouya. I wouldn't."

"Why exactly did you come then?"

Eclair seemed not to hear him, and got up and paced to the window, where she peered out.

"Kyouya, what would you do if we fell in love?" She began suddenly, spinning to face him.

"We wouldn't." Kyouya stared, wondering what her plan was this time.

"Why ever not?" Eclair seemed truly confused, turning to the window once more.

"We are both, together, much to smart."

Eclair laughed again.

"But, Kyouya, what if we fell in love? Spent so much time together we couldn't help but fall in love?" Eclair stoked a hydrangia near the window, but didn't face Kyouya.

"Got married, not for family, or prestige, or money? Just for us? Fell in love. Spent time together, and got angry and got in fights and sulked and made up? What ever then?

If we had children, and argued about their grades, and they didn't grow up wondering if their father and mother would ever smile? If we went on trips together, and our children knew we were in love, and knew we loved them?" Eclair turned, tears in her eyes.

"What then?"

"You're insane."

"Oh, that wasn't the question."

Kyouya stared at this thin, rich girl, who, in all reality, had absolutely nothing.

"Fine. I don't know, Eclair. Our lives are made for our family, we are nothing without them. We are more pawns than anything. I know, that as much as I aspire, I have

impossible tasks to accomplish before I can do anything with my life. But you, you are a female, something to be married off and gain yet more business partners, and money. Money is all that ever matters, to _them_. It is what makes their world go round."

"But, Kyouya. It will never buy me happiness." Eclair came and sat across from Kyouya, gazing coolly into his level gray eyes.

"No. It never will." They sat still, across from each other, drinking their tea.

"Kyouya, are you happy?" Eclair asked, tilting her head.

Kyouya glanced at her quickly.

"I suppose so." Eclair gazed at him, comprehension blooming in her head.

"No one has ever asked you that question, have they?" Kyouya looked down at his teacup.

"You poor boy. I have never been happy either. This isn't making me happy either, but it doesn't make me sad." Eclair stared at him without pity.

"Marry me." Kyouya said, gazing at her hard. Eclair shook her head and took a sip of tea.

"No."

"Why not? You were just nattering away about falling in love with me, and having children. Why won't you marry me if it will make you happy?"

"Because marriage should make both people happy. I'm honored you would actually sacrifice your own happiness to make me happy, but it wouldn't make me happy if you

weren't happy."

They stared at each other, both scarily calm.

"I could make you marry me."

"No doubt you could. But you wouldn't."

"Why not?" Kyouya shot.

"You're not stone." Eclair shot back.

Another few moments of silent tea drinking.

"Say you love me." Eclair smiled coldly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Marry me first."

Eclair snorted.

"Kyouya, always the negotiater, hmm?"

"I try."

"How is your Host Club, anyway? Tamaki, Haruhi, the rest?"

Kyouya shrugged.

"They're fine. Imbeciles, but fine." Eclair smiled.

"Do you want me to go home, Kyouya?"

"If you wish."

They stared at each other calmly.

"We could easily arrange it that this time next year we lived together, you know." Eclair noticed.

"I'm supposed to be trying to convince you to marry me, not the other way around." Kyouya chided.

"True. I apologize." Eclair stood up and bowed deeply.

"Apology accepted." Kyouya stood and faked a curtsey.

"Think about my offer."

"Will do, kind sir." Eclair waved and sauntered out the door.

Yoshio Ottori came in just as Eclair's car drove away.

"Kyouya! Was that that Tonnerre girl I just saw?!"

Kyouya looked at his father quizzically.

"Of course not Father."

Yoshio began to exhale when his son continued.

"That wasn't the Tonnerre girl, that is _just_ Eclair."

And Kyouya was friends with her forever more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya went to France.

He went and saw Eclair.

"Hello Kyouya." She sat in a window seat, and stared at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Eclair."

"Would you like to sit?" Eclair motioned to the space in the window seat opposite from her.

Kyouya sat, as they stared calmly at each other.

"Well?" Eclair nodded.

"Well what?"

"Why did you come?"

"Thought you might get lonely and want some company." .

"True. I was lonely. I was considering getting a puppy." Eclair smiled

"Would you like a pudding?" Eclair handed him a pudding cup and spoon.

She turned and stared out the window at passing cars, sitting on her knees.

Kyouya did the same. They ate their pudding, until Eclair said,

"Would you like to play red car blue car?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"When I see a red car I say, 'Red car!' and when you see a blue car, you say, 'Blue car!'. Ok?" Kyouya nodded.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Red car."

"Blue car."

"Black car." Eclair scowled.

"Black cars don't count."

"Black car."

"Hey! I thought you just said black cars don't count!" Kyouya prodded.

A servant came and brought them more pudding.

"When I'm with you, I feel like I'm six. We _act _like we _are_ six, for that matter." Kyouya said, turning to face Eclair.

"Kyouya, all people are six. At least on the inside." She dabbed his nose with her spoon and got chocolate pudding on it. He wiped it off, and they went and sat at a table across from each other.

"Do you hate me?" Eclair asked, slurping her pudding.

"No."

"You should."

"Probably."

Eclair pulled out a bottle of black nail polish and began painting Kyouya's pinkie.

He just watched and ate his pudding.

When it was dry, she pulled out a tiny wooden stick and made intricate designs on it in white paint.

Kyouya lifted his hand and looked at it.

"Very nice."

"Thank you."

"But now that you've decorated my finger, I shall decorate your hand."

He pulled out a black pen and began drawing.

"It's remarkable, really." Eclair noted.

It was. It curled around her wrist and curved and twisted up her arm, until you couldn't see where it began or where it ended.

When he was finished, he drew a tiny heart with a 'k' in the middle near the bottom.

"Kyouya! Are you giving me your heart?" Eclair teased.

"Never."

Eclair giggled and dropped under the table.

Kyouya watched her, faintly amused.

She drew on his ankle, a tiny heart with an 'e' in the middle.

"Now you are mine." Kyouya dropped under the table with her.

They sat quietly, admiring their separate art pieces.

"Kyouya, shouldn't you be at school?"

"As a matter of fact, we have a week off for exams."

Eclair nodded.

"Does your school have breaks often?"

"Yes. We're off as much as actually in the school."

They sat back up on their chairs. Eclair looked curiously at him.

"Will you come visit me again?"

Kyouya smiled genuinely.

"So long as you give me pudding, I shall come."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Kyouya,

I'm very lonely.

Why haven't you come to see me?

I'm very bored. There's nothing to do, and no one to see.

My fridge is very well stocked with pudding.

Every fridge I have.

My mother and father think I've gone crazy.

Have I?

They're so irritated that my engagement to Tamaki fell through, that all they want is me off their hands.

You have no idea how boring these young men they're shoving at me are.

Does your old offer still stand?

I'm considering taking it up just to get out of this, this...

RIDICULOUS HOOEY!

That describes it well, I think.

We wouldn't need to do much, if we got married.

Just see each other, a little.

We don't even have to live with each other.

Everyone would approve.

Except your friends...

They are important to you.

I suppose we couldn't get married then.

Too bad.

Pudding, though.

I keep going out and buying every pudding cup in all the grocery stores I can find.

My mother just looks scared and sends in more fridges, but my father has become, _difficult. _

He demands I get married, and settle down, and 'Stop buying all that pudding, damn it!"

My mother is frightened.

So much so, they left me in this mansion and moved.

Father is demanding more children from my mother.

I'm scared for her.

She is getting old, old and grey, enough so that my father has begun to wonder about those beautiful young women in his employ.

He has never cheated before, but if he leaves my mother, for another women, there is very little I can do about it.

Well, my friend, are you keeping good care of my heart?

I'm taking good care of yours.

I have been so careful, going so far as to run over it with permanent black marker.

If anything, that should bring you back.

Who wants their heart to be in bad repair?

Come back.

Please.

With all of my heart,

(which is no longer in my possesion)

Eclair Tonerre


End file.
